What does it mean and take to be a hero?(up for adoption)
by God of creation and destrution
Summary: The moment he was born he didn't know who he was,why he was made?what his purpose?if he even had parents that cared about him all his memories were blurs that came in the form of dreams,Naruto Namikaze was his name and he wanted to be a hero stronger the all the rest but why did he have these scars and quirks?will he uncover his secrets or let what should remain hidden stay hidden


I don't own any of the anime used in this fanfiction along with the minor crossovers that fallow

* * *

"Now class..." one Aizawa Shouto muttered as he leaned heavily on the podium wrapped in bandages. "I this might be a little late but we have a new student joining us you may come inside now."

"Thank you Aizawa-sensei." a calm but quiet voice replied walking in the classroom wearing the U.A. Highschool uniform entered the room with the most noticeable feature being his mellow blonde hair and two crimson bangs that swayed slightly while Eraserhead laid behind his desk.

"ANO! Sensei! May we know who this new student be?" The class rep asked as he stood at attention behind his desk with his hand raised.

"I will answer that, Tenya-san. My name is Naruto Namikaze, any more questions- Naruto stopped to look at the green haired student in the back row with his hand in the air.

"Naruto-san, how come you didn't come to class on the first day ?" Midoriya asked him, while several students agreed.

"It was the situation involving my quirk and if it was safe enough to use around people and to become a hero," Naruto stated the students all started to wonder what his quirk was if there was a meeting held about it

"What-." Tenya attempted to ask but Aizawa cut off what he was gonna ask next telling the class to meet him at Ground Beta

*Ground Beta*

"OI! Where the hell is Aizawa-sensei? He shows up, tells us to be here, then doesn't even bother to show up!" the explosive hero ranted out before a black tactical glove with reinforced knuckles grasped his shoulder.

"Calm yourself Bakugou-san. I'm sure sensei will be here any moment ."Naruto stated glancing at the rage quick classmate

Aizawa walked out of an alley heading towards them "Since I know most of you wanna do stuff like sparing and so on I have decided to let you have a spar against Naruto here any takers ?"

Out of the several who raised their hands the three who stood out were Kirishima, Katsuki, and Mina. Aizawa told the three to follow him into the training area, while the rest of the class moved to the viewing room.

"Excuse me, Naruto-san, how are you remaining so calm?" Momo questioned the mysterious new student.

"To approach a situation without the proper information, and calm disposition detrimental to a mission's integrity," Naruto explained as he watched Aizawa stopped in a faux street T-intersect, with the building at his cloaked back.

"Now which one of you wants to go first? You can either choose amongst-"OH! I want to go! Pick me!" Mina Yelled as she waved her pink hand around cutting off The lazy teacher

"Alright, so Kirishima-san and Katsuki-san please move to a safe- was cut off by sight of Naruto catching a forest green and red glove on the wrist.

"I'm going to be fighting ya! SHIIIIINE !" Bakugo yelled as he tried to explode his hand, which caused Naruto to jump twisting and throw him in the direction of the building behind him.

"It appears that Katsuki-san has decided to go first. So please evacuate to a safe Three building viewing distance."Aizawa advised as they ran to follow his orders while watching Naruto dodged an explosive palm strike to the ground.

"Hold still you blonde bastard!" The explosive quirk user yelled as he gave an explosive left palm aimed at his chest.

"But your blonde as well besides that would prove detrimental to my health, but I will ask you something...how do you plan to hit me if your aim is just as shitty as you ?" the young student somewhat cheekily asked with a smirk as he ducked under a right kick towards his face.

"What you say!" used his left hand to propel him into the air, and then used his right as an explosive tornado.

"Poor choice," Naruto whispered as his eyes shined bright ruby red causing Bakugou to freeze up upon an overwhelming amount of sheer immense fear alone take advantage of Bakugou's hesitation in the face of his presence walked over delivered a powerful 512 pounds punch to his stomach knocking the air out his body knocking him out cold to everyone shock

"Your plan was sloppy and predictable, run into every situation isn't truly the wises and creating a counter-measures for you was not a waste of time. So based on our interaction, I've discovered you have a large ego, anger issues, and a massive hair trigger ." Naruto stated as he grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt lifting him off the ground walking to the group after patting his face waking him"And you are too headstrong in combat situations. This fight was over the moment you attempted to get the jump on me."

"q-q-quit under-estimating me." Bakugou coughed as he struggled to move while still groggy from the punch and fear he was paralyzed by not too long ago still wondering what he saw

"I admire your tenacity and energy, but this is over." Naruto commended as he threw him in the direction towards the viewing section.

"Wow, you just kicked his ass with no effort~! Does that mean it's my turn?" Mina asked while she slid down the side of the building, with Momo following her on a pair of rollerblades.

"Not just that, but read his movements. So Kirishima-san, are you willing to be third or second?" Aizawa inquired as he watched Katsuki slumped over in a seat silently glaring at Naruto trying to figure him out.

"I'm willing to wait to learn more about him. So Mina-chan can go first." the hard hero agreed as Mina let out a cheerful whoop.

"Alright, come at me with all you got. Bakugou-san didn't even give me a workout, what do you can do?"Naruto questioned as the red light faded from his eye returning to a calm blue color.

"Hey, what the name of your quirk?" the pink student asked him, causing Naruto to slightly falter but quickly recover folding his arms with a tilted head.

"An unorthodox time to ask but I will comply...I truly, don't know what to call it seeing it has really negative effects, so you may refer to it as dysphoria, telling half the truth. Now show me what you can do and be serious and with the intent to do harm." Naruto advised her as his eye slots glowed red once again.

"Yeah! Let's go!" the emitter class student fist pumped while she started sliding around him with semi-clear fluid orbs in her hands.

"Mina-san, I'm feeling nice so I will stand here and let you attack me." the enigma hero advised before he stood firm on the ground watching her care with a calculated eye watching her movements

"If you're sure. SOWĀSHOTTO " aiming her hand like a gun, Mina fired 'bullets' comprised of Ph 1.5. Naruto folded his arms as his eyes flashed red once again as a shield blocked the acid from touching him as he looked down watching it fizzle on the ground.

"Impressive. An emitter quirk: that involves acid quirk. it has a lot of advantages but also a lot of weakness ." the enigma muttered as he stood firm waiting for the right moment

"What could be Naruto-san's, quirk? he used fear against Bakugou , and some type of shield ones against Mina, but he seems like he might have an intellect based quirk." Midoriya asked himself while listing his currently known abilities.

"Hm, your quirk is interesting but could use improvement in some areas but this match is over." with his synthetic declaration, he held out his arm as it took a dark purple-blue color as scales formed as he moved at speeds causing a gust of dust to be left behind showing he was already behind her while his arm out and slowly had it return to normal as Mina dropped on the ground struggling to stand up feeling like he snatched all her energy.

"I can hardly stand, what happened?" Mina asked from the ground as she slowly forced her self up with the help of Naruto.

"simple I drained you of all your energy, now Kirishima-san... will come down here?" he asked him while he looked up sharply at the redhead with a mysterious smile.

"Are you kidding me?! After seeing those fights it wouldn't be a man if I didn't take advantage of this opportunity!" the hard hero proudly stated as he leaped down after his classmate was safely out the way

"You truly are a funny one, let's see what you can do .I'm going to give you a Ten second prep time, so use it wisely. You'll need it for what is to come." Naruto advised him while putting on leather gloves with reinforced knuckles.

"You haven't made it easy for them so neither will I!" Kirishima exclaimed as he his skin started to harden till his whole body was in an almost shiny layer of armor "come at me with all you got!"

"You're taking me seriously? I hope you are ready, for what is to come." Naruto declared as he took a boxing stance with his left fist back and his right forward slowly changing into armor his skin turned dark blue, razor-sharp fingernails, and a pronounced spinal column, while his ears and hair disappear beneath his blue skin. The sclera of both eyes become red, while his irises turn white. In this form, Naruto's teeth sharpened become more pronounced, with two lower fangs rising just above his upper lip. His overall facial features are a reflection of his inner self, which takes the form of a black devil's head with skull-like features "Cause I'm about to get wild!" the class was taken back at this cause of how it looked like a suit of armor but so demonic

"BRING IT ON" the redhead teen yelled as he lunged towards his fellow student, whose eyes look to be piercing his soul. but couldn't rub off the feeling of dread he felt rushing at Naruto

"Show me what you can do!" Naruto roar as he punched Kirishima with 500 pounds forcing him to crash into a wall and spit out a little blood as he rushed out slamming his fist into Naruto's chest only for him to stare him down

"Weak!where is your manly fighting spirit !" Naruto asked as he headbutted Kirishima smashing into his face, momentarily stunning him as he was grabbed and twist and slammed into the ground repeatedly, as loud thuds could be heard everytime he hit the ground

"Come on I'm growing bored fight do something!" the now wild battle crazed blonde yelled as he laughed wildly until he was kicked in the face throwing him off balance as Kirishima coughed a little blood

"I'm just getting warmed up!" the shark tooth crimson haired student declared as he started boxing with Naruto putting all he had but nothing affected him but the punches he took from him was like getting punched by a fist made of diamond

"Good!" Naruto yelled as his voiced switched from synthetic to a more excited and wild man. "DON'T HOLD BACK!"

"YEAHHHHH!" With a vicious war cry, as nothing but sparks flying and the sound of steel hitting steel could be seen and heard

"HEY, Naruto! CALM DOWN!" Aizawa yelled at the two viciously fighting students seeing that Naruto was winning while Kirishima's fist bleed and crumbled from the impact and pain

"Yes, give it your all push past your limits and show me what you can do!- this was cut off by the Symbol of Justice's dramatic landing between them causing them to blast them both back to the ground as he towered over them

"Hahaha. Now young heroes, calm down. You may need a moment to cool off and relax, you must harm each other to this point and besides this is just a friendly spar." All Might advised while Naruto's skin slowly faded back to his normal skin showing his busted gloves

"Your right sorry All Might."Naruto bowed his head knowing he tended to get like this when he started to get deep into fights but didn't know why it happened

Aizawa cleared his voice after Kirishima returned from Recovery girl's office "Everyone together, All Might will be taken over," Naruto nodded and decided to stay silent after the fight with Kirishima

"Midoriya, what do you think is Naruto's real quirk ?" Ochaco questioned while examining the mostly burned book that her friend was writing in with a questioning look on her face while stealing a glancing at him without him realizing

"I'm not sure, but he used three different quirks each a different type, emitter, mutant, and transformation but the question is how?" the green haired lad muttered as he had a serious but questioning look on his face

*later that night*

Naruto walked off alone since he was sure that his chance of friends was a little...iffy since the two fights mainly with Bakugou and Kirishima might have made him seem like a brute think and aimlessly walking down the street enjoying the light of the moon

"Hello, hero-boy. Unless you want to keep brooding, then come over here." a somewhat small blonde girl called out to Naruto thought over his options and concluded that he could see what she wanted, So he began following her into the alleyway.

"Fine, but if ya want to rob me then you're outta luck. I spend my Yen already on groceries, and I got nothing worth stealing." Naruto told her while leaning against the side of a building.

"I'm not after ya money, so don't worry. But cutie I gotta know, why'd ya want ta be a hero? If ya don't mind me askin'?" the pseudo-schoolgirl asked him after leading him to Red Light District.

"I've seen what Villains and Hero's alike want. I hate villains, but at least they're honest about it, unlike most heroes. I'm a hero because I want to contain the villainous scourge that has taken hold of this world. Why do you ask?" he asked the girl who draped herself over him with a drunk looking blush covering her cheeks.

"Two things sweetie. If yah impressin' me, which yah are. And if I should kill ya." the tanned girl explained as she held a butterfly knife against his throat.

"So are you?" Naruto asked as he slowly coated his body in armor again ready for a fight.

"Nah, I'm askin' myself if I'm falling for yah. And I think I might." the schoolgirl lovingly whispered as she cut into his cheek, then ran her tongue across the small blood trail causing the steam to collapse to the ground as water.

"I'm not one for love. My origins are unknown even to me and I've got some pretty heavy baggage." Naruto warned her as she continued smiling.

"All the much better. So what's your name hero boy? I'm Himiko Toga, and what happens next is up to you." the Gyaru girl gave a fanged smile as her show her fair skin and slit yellow pupil under the bright moonlight

"I'll bite. The name is Naruto. So what are you going to do now?" Naruto questioned as he looked at the smaller blonde and from the difference, at the height, you would think they were siblings

"We can go to your house or we can stay here and see what happens," Himiko suggested but received an overcoat thrown at her since the air was a bit chilly.

"let's go my place is in the opposite direction. This alley's cold." Naruto sighed as he fixed the collar of his skintight black and red shirt, before looking at his vibrating phone." And it seems that All Might has called me to check in on me."

"Oh, so you're his son huh? Should I call you Onii-" the transforming girl was cut off "I will throw you." Naruto said quickly while walking

"And no he isn't, But on the more important topic, why did you lead me out here? Aside from the factories, there are only storage facilities here." Naruto inquired as she led him into an abandoned storage.

"Welcome to my house, I have to grab a few things before we head out." Himiko declared as she waved her hand around the industrial structure with occasional big spatters of pain on the floor.

"Why do you live in this ... storage center? Shouldn't someone like your parents be taking care of you?" Naruto asked her, getting a noticeable shift in her formerly smiling appearance.

"Really can't do that. They were anti-quirk believers and I was born with a quirk. Long story short, they abandoned me after I activated mine and now I live here. I don't mind the room but it's a hassle to keep clean." the spiky blonde answered as she flopped on a worn beanbag between two steel beams. "What about you?"

"I dont know my mother or father, but I know they were good people well... I think but you can stay with me for now." Naruto responded as his arm streached grabbing the random items scattered around the area.

"Wow. Not even a day and you're asking me to move in with you. So forward, and I like it." Himiko stated as she shifted from her right leg over-crossing to her left with a small pause between the two movements.

"If you see it as that then fine. Now let's hurry, I have class tomorrow." Naruto commanded as he started heading towards the back.

"Fine, just don't look in the back that's where I-" "THE FUCK!?" "-keep the weird stuff. Guess I don't need to tell you." the shorter blonde shrugged as she threw her a bag full of empty food cups into a trash bag.

*End*


End file.
